1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of nonvolatile memories, there are MRAMs (Magnetic Random Access Memories) including an MTJ element. In the MRAM, information is rewritten by changing the magnetization direction of a magnetic material layer provided in an MTJ element thereof. As described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-297049, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-363411 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-228187, at least one wiring layer may be formed over an MTJ element.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-91484 describes that when heat is applied to an MTJ element, the MTJ element is deteriorated. In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-91484, rate of temperature rise, back pressure, and the like as parameters of manufacturing conditions are controlled to predetermined conditions to suppress this deterioration.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 1(1989)-220845 discloses that light for heat treatment is prevented from being applied to a predetermined area in a substrate by placing a mask with a predetermined mask pattern formed therein between a light source and the substrate.